


tøp imagines

by lqjeon



Category: Jenna josephw, Skeleton Clique - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, imagines - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom, joshler - Fandom, one shots - Fandom, stay alive - Fandom, twenty one pilots imagines, tøp, tøp one shots
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqjeon/pseuds/lqjeon
Summary: some imagines about tyler and josh.these are from my imagines book on wattapad @/nightsdecors.enjoy





	

It was a week before your big tests that decided whether you were going to get a degree or not in music. You were stressed as hell and could hardly focus on all the books, notes and voice recordings of lectures piled around your desk.

 

Josh knew you had your tests and would bring you hot chocolate, coffee and candy refills every few hours. It got to the point where your brain hurt so bad you began to feel dizy and tired, but kept working because you couldn't get a bad grade in these tests.

 

Most of the time Josh lay on the sofa next to your desk and looked you up and down, admiring your hair and body. Suddenly two large, warm hands reached into the pocket of your grey joggers and a head rested on your shoulder, a familiar husky voice in your ear.

 

"Are you nearly done?" Josh mumbled, taking his hands out of your pockets and wrapping them around your waist. You stood up and turned around to see your beautiful, green haired boyfriend pouting in front of you in only some pyjama bottoms.

 

"Joshie, I wish but I have studying to do." You stroke his hair down because it is wild as always and getting in the way of his beautiful brown chocolate eyes. As you sit down again, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you back up, taking you by surprise.

 

"Jos-" but he interrupted you with a long passionate kiss before you could complain about anything.

 

"Sorry, I just needed you to not study for at least a few seconds." His panted comment lit up your face and you changed your mind about the evening. You've studied enough and deserve a night off with your cute as hell boyfriend.

 

"You know what, screw studying, I've done so much this week, I deserve more time with you." Josh jumped in the air like a five year old, squirming and running around your shared study.

 

"Here!" He says throwing you your bomber jacket and vans, dodging the shoes so they don't hit you in the face.

 

"Where are we going?" You asked, slowing putting on your out attire. "Sainsbury's! We're having a feast tonight weather you like it or not." Josh just made you laugh and you two had a race to the car. Josh won but would occasionally 'let you win' as he's says because he's too afraid to admit that most of the time you're a better runner than him.

 

Sainsbury's was pretty much empty, only three cashiers open and most of the food being packed away. Of course Josh lead you to straight to the crisps, candy, biscuits and ice cream, filling up your baskets so you could hardly move with it.

 

Spending time with Josh was all you ever wanted to do, especially seeing him run around the grocery store at 10:00 p.m like a child throwing whatever sugar product fought his eye, into a basket.


End file.
